The Liberation of France and Netherlands - the Canadian Edition
by Cocoaflower
Summary: So... what shall I write here? (clears throat) Well, this is a request from a reviewer of one of my other fics. Basically, in a nutshell, it's Canada liberating France and Netherlands from the Axis Powers during World War II. This doesn't have any historical connections, except for the obvious fact that this is about WWII and other little things. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, first of all; I did not mean to fall off Fanfiction for those couple of days *cough* weeks. Well, technically, it's because for some odd reason, I couldn't access my documents and then… because of my laziness. D: I apologize to whoever waiting for the next chapter of Maple Leaf Birthdays. Dang it; I went completely off schedule… anyhow, this three/four-shot will have to do. This is a request by Shiary, who had kindly reviewed the first chapter of the aforementioned story. (This is actually a week late… and only half of the story.) :D Well, hope you enjoy and hopefully, forgive me for completely disappearing from the uploading of Fanfiction chapters.

Disclaimer: Hetalia rightfully belongs to its rightful owner and not me. This fiction is for entertainment only purposes and does not mean to… well, proclaim that I own Hetalia. Once again, I do not own Hetalia. Enjoy this FANFICTION!

* * *

Perhaps no one expected a normally polite and quiet nation to be one of the top forces in war.

But, oh, they thought wrong if they had that coming.

Canada raced through the lines, firing shot after shot before reloading each time all their shots hit their targets. Despite the bloodshed that Canada, on the whole, hated; this was war and this war, especially, was different.

It was on a whole new personal level.

In all retrospect, it had, at first, frightened the Canadian. But once the news settled in; he had to fight back. _It was war and they certainly had it coming, injuring and kidnapping his Papa and his dear friend, Netherlands._

And, it was war indeed, rightfully naming it 'the World War II' in the future. But, no matter, after all, it is the present and with the Canadians fighting beside the nation himself, he felt proud to be the representative of Canada.

* * *

Smirking, he raised his firearm and hefted it on to the barrier and aimed at one of the higher ups of the enemy troops, not missing and striking the heart. It was fatal, but with his true Canadian nature, he tried his best to make it as painless as possible. He crouched down before blinking and standing up, as he realized that none of the troops even saw him. Right, his invisibility served him better luck and well, everything, in his mission. In any case, his mission was to…

Canada nearly slapped himself in the face. After all, he wasn't supposed to be out here in the field fighting; his abilities were more suited to sneak in to the Axis's base to rescue people or find out information. And tonight, he was supposed to be here to do one of those things listed; to rescue Francis Bonnefoy, one of his former caretakers, his Papa.

Canada really wanted to give the Axis to his native moose and let his moose handle them from there for taking over France. And then maybe after the moose, he'd drown them in maple syrup. It sounded like perfect revenge.

But, whatever the revenge, it had to be saved for later. Canada shook his head to clear off the thoughts before hurrying and dashing towards the enemy lines. His ability served useful in these situations best. As long as he doesn't bump in to anyone or lose his concentration, he was sure that no one would see him sneak in to the building behind them.

There were Germans and some Japanese in the field, with surprisingly, some Italians as well. Canada snickered to himself as some grenades were thrown, 'I guess Italians can throw grenades properly unlike their representatives...'

No later than three more explosions, Canada found himself successfully in the Axis base in France… no, Canada scowled, _Vichy _France.

Whenever he had to call his Papa's country _that_ name, no matter what, he always adds a disgusted tone when he spat the name out. It just sounded wrong rolling off his tongue. In fact, it sounded wrong coming out of anybody's mouth.

Their government, despite having many guards in the front, was… weak, for lack of better terms. It seems as though Germany had forgotten about Canada's unique capability to sneak past anything, which with hindsight, he guessed that was pretty normal. After all, his own Allies* forgot about him often too, even if they were at war… which would be a big problem for them if he did things behind their backs… not that he did-

Now that he gave some thought about it, as he slipped past some walking German officials down the hallway, this _was _behind their backs. 'Maple… once they find out, I'll be forever banned from pancakes," Canada thought glumly with a sigh. But as another guard walked by, he steeled his nerves and swallowed. 'This is for Papa's sake, after all.'

Canada would most likely laugh hard once they (at least, hopefully, _they_) get back to their own Allied base with his goal complete. He would laugh until he collapses from exhaustion. The Allies would have no other choice but to finally acknowledge his presence because he had saved his Papa. (Not that that was his goal; of course, it was only to rescue his father figure) Almost all of the Allied forces discouraged Matthew from coming to this battle, but he internally knew nothing could stop him from going. England had made a deal with him that he gets to send out some of his Canadian soldiers only so that 'Matthew,' himself, won't go.

Well, Canada reasoned after his foster father figure left, 'Matthew' won't go. Instead, Canada will, so therefore he didn't break the deal; after all, he was one of the Canadian soldiers as well.

Although he knew that he won't be receiving any of the public fame that the British, other Canadians, French Resistance, American and some Spanish exiles were getting for fighting out in battle; Matthew knew within, that the others wouldn't make it on time. They wouldn't be able to rescue his Papa in time before he was shipped off to some other place harder to be saved; which is why Matthew came… secretly.

Shaking his head to focus back on the task at hand, Canada avoided more officials as they sauntered by. From the amount of paper they had with German writing on them, he knew that they came back from the meeting. He gave a quick glance at the papers before smirking with success. It was a good thing that Matthew's nation had a good amount of German immigrants, despite this war going on. 'Die Vertreter der Bundesrepublik Deutschland,' he translated quickly in his mind before whispering to himself, "The Representative of Germany…"

If those people just came from a meeting with 'the Representative of Germany,' that means… the meeting room should be in the other direction. And most likely, wherever the meeting room is, they should have information about their prisoner.

With another near miss with a foe, he swerved to the next hallway on the right. Right on the spot, Matthew gave a small cheer in his mind. People were piling out of a doorway and it seems as though the personifications were still in the room, due to Italy's "PASTAAAA!"

As he neared the room, Canada quickly sped around the abundance of people before waiting calmly on the other side of the wall as the flow of officials slowed until only the three nations were still in there.

He crept in to the room, glancing at the surrounding in that second before pressing against a wall and staring at the three countries at the table.

However, as soon as he stepped closer to the table to observe the papers scattered about, Japan stiffened which resulted in a frozen position on Canada's part.

Japan muttered as he sent suspicious glances over his shoulders and around the room, "I sense a presence." He carefully and slowly slid his katana out its holder and held it out in front of him, "Show yourself."

Germany became rigid as he also gazed across the room. For one single heart stopping moment, Germany's stare settled on where Canada was standing. Maybe it was just Canada's anxiety, but he could have sworn that Germany's gaze lingered a few too many seconds before scanning the room again.

Holding his breath, (mostly) silence filled the room, with the exceptions of Italy's nervous 'Ve~s.'

Germany narrowed his eyes; he was sure there was someone in the room beside them. With a malicious glint in his eye, he declared rather loudly, "I am going to visit bruder."

Both Italy's and Japan's eyes widened with concern and suspicion, Japan first responding, "But Germany-san, you don't usually-."

"I said… I'm going to visit bruder." Germany gave a neutral expression at the two before walking out, "After all, Prussia is ill and visiting him is what a good brother would do." He added with a hint of a smirk adorning his face and with that, he disappeared, out the doorway.

Italy shivered slightly before adding quietly, "I don't think I like this version of Germany… Ve… He's scary," with that, he hid behind Japan quickly as Japan kept a stoic face as he followed the blonde-haired out of the room and closing the door.

Canada let out a slight breath of relief before straightening himself and walking briskly in to the light. 'France… France… France… where…' He scanned the meeting table before realizing the files were probably not in the meeting room. Cursing quietly, Canada strolled towards the door before a glimpse of a piece of paper caught his attention. He grabbed it off the wall, where it was hanging about without any use. "A map… perfect."

All of a sudden, the doors slammed open. Germany came back in and glared at the former.

"Er… hi?" Canada offered with a small wave, hoping that he was just invisible and that the European was glaring at some offending object behind him. He quickly held the layout map behind him

Germany glared a bit more before unwaveringly marching towards the North American nation. Canada gulped and moved out of the way, in case for that slight chance that Germany was still glaring at the supposed offending object.

But to no such luck, Germany stopped in front of him and stared at the violet eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh… I need information and…" Canada stared a bit before blinking. "Wait, shouldn'tyoubecapturingmebynow?" he let it all out in a single breath.

With that, Germany raised an eyebrow, "What exactly did you say?"

Canada glanced at Germany before making a break for it. He rushed past Germany, out the door, and as soon as Germany blinked, the next moment he knew, the supposed captive was gone.

A rush of silence shimmered as Germany stared at the space where the offending person was supposed to be standing and not plain air in its place.

Germany pinched the space between his eyes and sighed, "Stupid ghosts… I need more sleep."

* * *

Yeah… let's just say I tried to update as much as possible even though it's… one week late… and it's one week late after I asked for more time. Damn me. Sorry, Shiary-san! I think I'm going to put up the trophy for the Worst Updater ever in the history of Fanfiction in my glass case now. XP

AND this fic has absolutely no connection to history despite for a tiny bit of WWII info. It is not based on any historical event - I lied, it's based on the liberation of France and Netherlands, obviously. But... let me rephrase that: This fan fiction does not correspond exactly to real historical events. Happy? :P

THIS MAKES 2000 WORDS NOW... SOON, WAIT... SOOOOOOON! VERY SOON! FOUR MORE WORDS... THERE!


	2. Author's Note (soon deleted)

Hey y'all... *shrugs*

Procrasination. Homework in Grade 10. And new fandoms... XP Obviously, those are just a few words, and they could be seen as excuses...butttttttt. There's a twist I'm working in on this. I have a surprise for all of you, it won't be another chapter just yet, (and just saying, I don't plan on abandoning ANYTHING.)

I'm working on a COVER ART FOR THIS STORY~! And that's also taken up a fair chunk of my time... so, well, forgive me? *whimper*

Well, I've got parts of the next chapter written out, so obviously, it's not exactly a writer's block, it's just because of some friends here and there telling me to get in to the Avengers fandom, and me getting back in to D. Gray Man... but of course, this still hasn't escaped my mind! I'll update soon, I swear.

And... I'm really sorry, but then again, I've said that so many times. D: WELL, I'm SUPER DUPER SORRY. Especially to you, Shiary-san. D;

Well, ta ta, from your fellow (stupid) authoress.


End file.
